The present invention is directed to devices and methods for enhancing the quality of consumable beverages and, more specifically, to a system for use with a consumable beverage and a method of providing a chilled consumable beverage. Beverages are typically chilled using ice cubes to maintain a desired beverage temperature. However, the use of ice cubes results in the dilution of the beverage due to the introduction of water resulting from the melting of ice cubes. Additionally, some people will spill beverages or find filled beverage bottles to be unwieldy due to a sudden shift in the bottle""s center of mass caused by unexpected movement of ice cubes when the beverage container is tilted.
To overcome this difficulty, re-freezable inserts have been developed for use with drink bottles. These re-freezable inserts can be placed in drink bottles to maintain a beverage in a chilled condition. However, a method for satisfactorily securing a re-freezable insert in a drink bottle has not been developed.
Clearly, what is needed is a method and system for use with a consumable beverage that securely mounts a thermal energy storing member within a container; that preferably mounts the thermal energy storing member to either a collar or a lid of the container; that preferably incorporates an easy to operate twist lock connection for securing the thermal energy storing member; that preferably allows easy removal of the thermal energy storing member without requiring the removal of other system components; and that is that fun and easy to use by children.
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to a system for use with a consumable beverage. The system includes a container having a mouth. A lid is detachably engagable with the container. A collar is adapted to be seated in the mouth of the container. The collar defines an opening therein. A thermal energy storing member is detachably engagable with the opening in the collar and/or the lid.
A separate embodiment of the present invention is directed to a collar for supporting an end of a thermal energy storing member proximate to the mouth of a consumable beverage container. The collar includes a body configured to complement a shape of the mouth. The body defines an opening therethrough. The opening is adapted to engage the end of the thermal energy storing member.
A separate embodiment of the present invention is directed to a lid for a container adapted to engage a thermal energy storing member. The lid includes a body adapted to engage the container and having an inner surface. The inner surface is adapted to receive at least a portion of the thermal energy storing member therein. The inner surface is adapted to form, in combination with the thermal energy storing member, a liquid passageway along the thermal energy storing member and through the body.
A separate embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method of providing a chilled consumable beverage. The method includes: providing a container having a mouth; placing a consumable beverage in the container; chilling a thermal energy storing member; and inserting the chilled thermal energy storing member into the container such that the chilled energy storing member contacts the consumable beverage to cool to the consumable beverage within the container, the chilled energy storing member being securely positionable within the container via a collar seated proximate to the mouth of the container.
A separate embodiment of the present invention is directed to a system for use with a consumable beverage. The system includes a container having a mouth. A lid detachably engagable with the container. A thermal energy storing member detachably engagable with the lid via a twist lock mechanism.